


Kiss it Better

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, but probably not for the squeamish either, descriptions of an incision and drainage procedure, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren discover an abscess on an interesting part of Darren's body one night while in bed. Unfortunately, since Darren is allergic to local anesthetics, he's in for a not-so-fun experience at the dermatologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

“Mmm- ow! What the fuck, Chris?!”

Chris froze, the fingers that were currently gripping the cheeks of Darren’s ass instantly releasing their hold. “What? What’d I do?”

Darren shifted atop Chris, leaning up to turn his head over his shoulder. “That really hurt. My left buttcheek is sore for some reason.”

Chris furrowed his brow, trying to recount their sexual exploits of the last few days and searching his memory for anything that might have made Darren’s butt sore. They hadn’t done anal in well over a week, and there hadn’t been any biting or spanking for quite awhile, either - all three of which Chris had planned on making up for tonight, damnit. “Did you do something to it?”

“No, no. There’s a bump on it,” Darren told Chris worriedly, his hand now burrowed in his boxer briefs and inspecting the skin underneath. “Can you look at it?”

Chris sighed. The two of them hadn’t had time for much more than hasty morning handjobs in the past week, and Chris had hoped that the next time he saw Darren’s ass he’d either be fucking it or getting it ready to be fucked - not checking it for pimples.

Alas, boyfriendly duties were calling. “Get off me and turn over.”

“Yes sir!” Darren replied far too enthusiastically, rolling off Chris and wriggling out of his underwear. He quickly got on his hands and knees beside Chris on the bed, waggling his eyebrow as he stuck his ass up in the air enticingly. “Might as well stay in this position since we were heading in that direction anyway, huh?”

“Let’s see what we’re dealing with here first, shall we?” Chris laughed, feeling blood begin to pool below his waist even as he watched Darren assume the admittedly ridiculous position. Pulling himself up, Chris climbed behind Darren and inspected the area in question.

“Oh, shit.” He definitely wasn’t expecting what he found. There was certainly a bump on Darren’s ass cheek, but it wasn’t just a pimple. It was large and swollen, taking up several centimeters of space across his skin - the area surrounding it looking bright red and angry.

“What? What’s wrong?” Darren yelped, again trying in vain to get a look at it himself. 

“It’s just… really big. Is this the first time you’re noticing this, Darren?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually don’t go around grabbing my own ass all day. I mean, I’m sure no one would blame me if I did, but I guess I just leave that up to you most of the time.”

“Fair enough. It’s pretty nasty looking, though. You might wanna get it checked out?”

“It’s a pimple! Just pop it so we can get back to what we were doing!”

“Ew, hell no Darren!” Chris felt his face scrunch up in disgust. “You should see this thing. Not only does it not look like a regular pimple, but I’m pretty sure nobody is going to enjoy the results of me popping it.” Chris shook his head, moving to lay down next to Darren. “It's probably not something I should be messing with and honestly, I don’t even want to look at your ass right now, which is definitely a first,” he mused.

“But… sex,” Darren whined. 

“Fine,” Chris relented after a moment’s hesitation. “But no butt stuff. At least not until we get you to a doctor, okay?”

“Aw,” Darren huffed, letting himself flop boneless onto the mattress in defeat. “But butt stuff is my favorite kind of stuff.”

“I know honey.” Chris reached over and gave Darren a kiss on the nose. “I'll make it up to you with the best blowjob you’ve ever had, okay?”

Darren smiled a bright little smile, looking absolutely delighted. “Works for me.”

\--

Two days later, both Chris and a very miserable Darren were sitting in the dermatologist’s office for the appointment Chris had hastily made him. Darren’s issue had only gotten worse in the past 48 hours, and it was getting to the point where he could barely even sit down correctly. He had himself half lifted off the seat, trying to breathe through the pain of accidentally bumping the tender spot on his bottom while Chris filled out a mountain of paperwork. “Any allergies?” Chris asked in a bored voice, ready to get this whole thing over with.

“Uh yeah, lidocaine?” Darren answered distractedly as he lowered himself back to the seat.

That caught Chris’ attention. “Uh… you know what that is, right?”

“Yeah… It's some kind of numbing agent they use for a local anesthetic. They tried to give it to me when I was 13 to get rid of a cyst on my neck and I wound up in the hospital for like three days.”

Chris sighed. “You know that thing could be an abscess that needs to be drained, right? If they can't numb it up you're going to have to get it done with anything to help with the pain.”

“Chris, how big of a baby do you really think I am? It'll be just like popping a pimple. I think I can handle it,” Darren insisted with a dramatic eye roll.

Chris opted to keep his mouth shut. His medical knowledge wasn't extensive, but he knew that no doctor was going to simply “pop” something that looked that infected. It was more likely that they were going to have to make an incision in Darren's skin and drain it out; something that definitely was not going to be comfortable for him if he was allergic to numbing agents.

But Chris really didn't have the heart to break that to Darren. Hence the zipped lip. 

Soon enough, Darren was pulling Chris by the hand as he was lead into an examination room by a medical assistant. After a quick assessment of his vitals, they were left alone, Darren not seeming nervous in the slightest as he casually scrolled through his phone. 

Soon enough, the doctor arrived and, after an embarrassing examination that Chris was sure both of them would rather leave in the past, it was confirmed that Darren did indeed have an abscess that would need to be incised and drained out. 

Unfortunately, Chris’s suspicions had been correct - since Darren had experienced a serious allergic reaction to numbing agents in the past, the dermatologist was unwilling to risk using any alternatives until they performed a proper skin test. Granted, the doctor offered to do the test that day for Darren, but since it would involve him going back and forth to the office and subsequently putting off taking care of the abscess for weeks, he opted to have the procedure done sans anesthetic. Chris briefly wondered if he’d later regret that decision, but managed to keep his opinions to himself for the most part. Besides, the sooner he could get back to regular sex with Darren the better, so Chris was definitely on board with having the issue taken care of asap.

It wasn’t long before things got moving; the doctor quickly explained the procedure to Darren, had him sign a consent form, and before Chris knew it he was sitting in a chair beside the table Darren was laying prone on, holding his hand. Chris was starting to get nervous for Darren - he knew that this was going to be an extremely uncomfortable process, and it seemed that had finally begun to sink in for Darren as well. As the doctor prepped his exposed skin with iodine, he noticed Darren take in a deep breath before beginning to shake slightly. 

“Hey, hey,” Chris called quietly, moving closer to Darren so that he was a mere few inches away from his face. “Look at me,” he gently commanded. 

Darren’s eyes quickly flashed up, wide with an obvious fear that hadn’t been there before now. “Hi,” he said simply - something extremely uncharacteristic for his normally verbose and chatty boyfriend.

“Hi,” Chris smiled affectionately, giving Darren’s hand a squeeze. “You know it’s going to be okay, right? It’ll all be over in just a few minutes.”

“I know,” Darren responded hesitantly. “I’m just- nervous? Don’t want it to hurt.”

“Of course you don’t, sweetie.” Chris barely held himself back from kissing Darren’s nose, something that had become very commonplace for him to do in private. “It’s not too late to turn back. Are you sure you want to do it like this?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just want it over with,” Darren sighed, closing his eyes.

“Okay,” Chris nodded, allowing himself to reach over and stroke Darren’s hair. Fuck what anyone thought - Darren needed him right now and Chris would do anything to ensure Darren’s safety and comfort, even if it meant displaying a little of their intimacy in public.

“I’m about ready to start, honey,” the kind doctor announced, placing a hand on Darren’s shoulder to get his attention. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah- yes, I’m ready,” Darren answered with a barely evident shake in his voice that Chris wasn’t sure would be evident to people who didn’t know Darren well. He was good at hiding his discomfort that way. “Do your worst, Doc.”

Chris giggled a bit, squeezing Darren’s hand again as a reminder that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Chris tried his very best not to look at the area that the doctor was working with, which actually wasn’t very hard at all since he tended to be squeamish when it came to things like this. He spent his time focusing on Darren instead, on rubbing his knuckles and whispering attempts at distracting him. He knew, however, the moment the scapple broke Darren’s skin because Darren’s hand crushed into Chris’s, his whole face going red before he finally let out a loud and strangled yelp. 

Not really knowing what to do, Chris began furiously rubbing at Darren’s hand with his own free one, wracking his brain for attempts at getting Darren to concentrate on something other than the pain. He came up empty though, the anxiety of watching his boyfriend cry out and being unable to help him completely wiping his mind clean. Feeling distressingly helpless, Chris moved from rubbing Darren’s hand to stroking his hair again, knowing if he couldn’t communicate verbally with Darren that a tactile connection would speak to him just as clearly.

As the doctor (who had been furiously apologizing and offering her own words of comfort) continued to work, Darren’s discomfort did not seem to improve. In fact, his cries only escalated, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks and body shuddering with suppressed sobs. Chris felt himself getting more and more worked up; in fact, he actively had to calm himself down by taking steadying breaths. Every instinct was telling him to gather Darren in his arms, to protect him from the thing that was causing him pain - but Chris couldn’t. The doctor was only helping him and this was for Darren’s own good. It had to be done, especially since it had been explained to both of them that if the infection had been left untreated, it could have spread to other parts of Darren’s body and made him very sick. Chris was glad he’d prompted Darren to see the doctor instead of simply popping it like he’d suggested that night in bed, but still. He hated to see him suffer and Chris’s lack of ability to control the situation and make it more comfortable for Darren was extremely upsetting.

Soon enough, however, the doctor gently declared that the worst part was over, that the abscess was fully drained and now she was just going to pack and dress the wound. Chris sighed in relief, quickly returning his focus to Darren. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he prodded gently.

For his part, Darren looked like he’d been through hell and back. His face was bright red, wet with tears and sweat, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He still had his eyes closed, and he was sniffling, apparently still trying to get a hold of himself. “It hurts so fucking _bad_ , Chris.”

The doctor quickly chimed in before Chris could come up with a response. “Don’t worry, hon. I’m definitely going to prescribe you some meds to help with that.”

“Did you hear that, Darren?” Chris called. “Pain meds! You loved those when you had to take them for your knee, remember?”

“Uh oh, I hope he didn’t love them too much!” the doctor teased as she worked. “I wouldn’t want to be held liable for anything that could wind me up on TMZ.”

That, at least, pried a soft giggle out of Darren. “No,” he responded after a moment. “I only love them the normal amount, I promise.”

Soon, Darren was bandaged up and leaving the office with his care instructions and prescriptions, as well as instructions to come back in a week for a follow up visit and to call if he had any questions or concerns. Aside from the fact that he obviously couldn’t walk normally and insisted on laying in the back seat on his stomach despite Chris’s safety concerns, Darren seemed to be dealing with the situation surprisingly well.

That is, until they got home and Darren was laid up in bed, impatiently waiting for his pain medicine to kick in and on the verge of tears yet again.

Chris sat next to his miserable boyfriend, at a loss for what to do. He knew they didn’t have long to wait before the medicine began to do its job, but in the meantime Chris was growing more and more familiar with the feeling of helplessness that he’d experienced at the doctor’s. 

“Chriiis,” Darren moaned, jarring him as he was pulled abruptly from his thoughts. “It huurts.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it, Dare,” Chris whined, probably sounding equally as pathetic in that moment as Darren did. “You’ll just have to wait. Is there anything I can do to distract you?”

Darren turned his tear-stained face to Chris, seeming to carefully consider his options.

“Don’t even think about it,” Chris quickly chided. “Nothing sexy until you’re completely healed. Or at least not until you no longer need to be on narcotics. I’m not taking advantage of someone who’s on drugs.”

“But Chris!” Darren whimpered, his speech now starting to sound a bit slurred. _Finally_. “You promised you’d kiss it better!”

“That’s just a figure of speech, baby.” Chris cooed, affectionately watching Darren’s face as his expression gradually began to turn from pained to relaxed.

“Feeling better?” he asked after a while, knowing Darren had to be decently high by now.

“So much better. I love you, Chris.”

“I love you too, Darren.” Chris rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation where he was actually just relieved that Darren was no longer hurting. 

“Chris… I know you said that ‘kissing it better’ is just a figure of speech but… I could really use a kiss right now,” Darren sleepily mumbled, sounding like he was concentrating very hard on every word.

“Alright,” Chris answered, decided that one small peck couldn’t hurt. “But then I want you to take a nap, okay?”

“Yes I _promise_.” Chris smiled before leaning down and gently kissing Darren on the lips. 

“Hey, Chris?” Darren asked after a moment.

“What?”

“When this thing heals, you’re going reward me with... so much butt stuff, right? I think… I think I’m gonna r-request… rimming first, mkay?”

Chris sighed, now genuinely exasperated, albeit it being the endeared kind. “Fine. Now please go to sleep?”

“Kay. Night.”

“Goodnight, Darren.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://ticklishblaine.tumblr.com/post/136153531870/kiss-it-better)


End file.
